Countries
This page will give an overview of the existing nations in the Roleplay. World Map The current known world. Many cities and clan names aren't located on this map. Please do seek them on the dedicated maps for the respective countries or clans. In the West * The Earth Country ** And its vassal: Waterfall Country * The Empire of Akino * The Empire of Dilali * Fang Country ** Occupying the Claw Country * The Tribal Federation of Galassa * The Wind Country In the North * The Iron Country * The Lightning Country ** And her vassal states: The Frost Country, Snow Country and the Sky Country * The Rice Country In the South * The Aegan Republic * The Republic of the Water Country ** The Republican vassal states: Honey Country, the Island states of O'zu and Nagi * The Tea Country * The Sea Country In the East * The Fractured Kingdoms * The Theocratic Kingdom of Rong ** Occupying: the Wolf Country Collapsed Realms Not every realm has managed to prosper forever. There have been small realms that have been reduced to nothing more than a footnote. Yet there have been large nations that were once prosperous, prestigious and mighty. Only to fall from their golden age into calamity, disarray and into the annals of history. * The Kingdom of Scyldings * The Kingdom of Vadrheim * The Calarian Realm Geographical Details This section will handle some of the various areas, providing some information on the world's geographical details. To make it easy to overview it, we will split the map into various geographical parts. The Western Continent The West of the Western Continent and Dilali.]] In the northern sphere of the west, one would find a warm climate in most places that don't lay on a high altitude. Dilali enjoys a temperate climate in most parts. The only exception being that one will find more dryer climates when approaching the southern and eastern mountain ranges that seem to 'shelter' Dilali from its neighbours. In the highlands of Galassa, the winters are long and dry, while the summers are wet and short. Most can be said about the Fang country as well, despite it having various valleys where a more temperate climate can be found. The Earth country enjoys a temperate climate. It becomes dryer when approaching the southern and western borders, which are made up by mountain ranges. When, however, approaching the northern ranges, it becomes colder. Despite the coast boasting a mild sea-climate, it has harsh and cold winters. The biggest amount of diversity in the western sphere of the world can be encountered in the Wind Country. In the west, the climate is warm and dry. Many rivers do keep most of the regions provided with much-needed water, used for irrigation as transport of people and goods. Villages dot the banks of the rivers that flow from the dry north to the more temperate coastline of the country. However, the large centre of the Wind country is where the largest desert can be found in the known world. It has many names but the most popular is Tottori's Dunes. Only a handful of nomadic clans travel and make the Tottori's Dunes their home. But it is also the home of Sunagakure, a large city that is kept alive by the trade and few underground water reservoirs. Moving more to the coast or eastwards leads to the steppes and more hospitable regions. The East of the Western Continent The Waterfall country enjoys a temperate climate. Its lush forests are supported by its many rivers and waterfalls, to which the country has owned its name. A mountain range forms the border between the Waterfall and Iron country. The west of the Akinian Empire has a diverse of climates that make life easy, or hard. In the River province, the locals enjoy a lush and hospitable temperate climate. The many rivers, fertile soil as the abundance of resources of the region have always provided for its denizens. To the north, the Rain province is plagued by a lot of rainfall. The Rain province is, however, enjoying a more humid and wet climate. Rain pours almost endlessly over the plains and fields of the region, even 'troubling' some of the eastern parts of the Claw country. The Iron Country is home to a colder climate than most of the countries that are located in the east of the continent. The mountain ranges at their land borders provide a strong natural defence against any attempts of an invasion into their land. Not to mention the cold and dry climate that is encountered when approaching the Michi Mountain Range. The Fire as Grass province of the Akinian Empire is for the most part home to a temperate climate. There are various regions within the large region that hosts a different climate. Such as the western approaches to the Rain province, near the Talon city of the Nimatsu clan, which have a drier summer and harsher winter. When moving to the east, the various mountain ranges provide a similar climate. A good example is the Gvaldi's Mountain Range, between the Hon and Hanta clan. When trying to approach the Frami province, one will have to cross through the colder and wet climate of the Hon heartlands. Once beyond the colder lands of the Hon clan, one will arrive in a region that is somewhat similar but thanks to the influences of the Gakiotsu Bay and Kaiozuku Sea, the winters in the Frami province are less harsh. Moving to the south, towards the lush and dangerous woodlands of the Sarutobi clan, you will find a continental climate that is less warm as the more western parts of the Fire province. The continental climate reaches further into the Cho clan lands, beyond the small mountain ranges that provide a natural wall at the northern border of the Cho clan. When travelling further south, the cold and harsh winters become less imposing - save it for a few regions, such as the Jarldom of Frode. This climate doesn't change much when further traveling into the Tea Country. The North of the Western Continent The north of the western continent is most known for its cold and rough lands. Rich in minerals, such as iron for example, in many regions it isn't as fertile as most of the western continent. The prime example is the Snow Country. Though the coast has some a continental climate, where some pine woods can be encountered at the coastal areas, once travelling further inland one will come across the tundra and snowy plains. The Frost and Lightning country are pretty much the same. The mountains that form the borders of the Frost country are known to be one of the toughest mountain ranges to climb if one doesn't make use of the fortified passes. In the valleys of the Frost country, the locals enjoy a milder climate. With some areas sporting fertile soil, suitable for agriculture, the same situation occurs in the Lightning country. If not only on a larger scale. Many mountain ranges can be found within the northern country. Being rich in minerals and raw resources, the southern sphere of the Lightning country enjoys a warmer climate. Many regions and valleys are suffering milder winters and warmer summers than one will encounter in the far north of the country. The Islands Many islands are found between the eastern and western continent, not to mention the archipelago south of the large continents. Not very surprising is that most of the islands sport a sea climate, which means that they have cool summers and cool winters, with a relatively narrow annual temperature range and few extremes of temperature. A slight change in temperature does occur as the southern islands have a warmer climate than the northern islands. The Eastern Continent The West of the Eastern Continent The lands that form the eastern regions of the eastern continent have a mild temperature climate. Many of the coastal regions have a marine climate, which means that they have cool summers as winters. But moving more land inward will mean that one enters regions that sport a continental climate. Various small areas of highland are present within the Sky, Wolf and Honey Country. Only one mountain range sets the eastern border between the Sky, Wolf and the countries of Lagrye as Sevudia apart. The Centre of the Eastern Continent As expected, the coastal areas of the central Eastern continent are influenced by a marine climate. Further land inwards is different though. Whereas many regions are influenced by a continental climate, the regions of Lagrye as Onmos are affected by the rough highlands that form the majority of the region's terrain. The soil in this area is much less fertile than as it is in other nearby regions. .]] The many rivers that run through the region of Sevudia enable a mild temperate climate to exist in many of its areas. In comparison, it isn't that much different of the River province as a large abundance of resources can be found within the region. The Far East The far and mysterious east is a land of fables and legends for many of those come from the western continent. Various regions sport dry steppe regions in which hardy folk try to make a living in a semi-nomadic lifestyle. Much of the far east is covered in a dryer climate with only a few areas sporting a good, fertile soil for agriculture. The lifeline of the far east lies with its large and long rivers that provide vital water, for both nature as the large agricultural lands of the likes of Rong. One region, called Dread's Marsh is, however, considered a desolation. A lone mountain is located in the middle of this desolation where anything but the toughest of plants and small critters tends to survive - and even then in small numbers.Category:Countries Category:World